


Promo girl for Organic Foods gives you Prime benefits

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Food, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: The new delivery service for Organic Foods Prime means you could get your groceries right on your doorstep! To promote this new business model, Organic Foods has hired a large selection of hot, curvy ladies to stock up the fridge for you. They’re also more than willing to give you some personal incentives to stay subscribed...





	Promo girl for Organic Foods gives you Prime benefits

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]  
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Doorbell: https://freesound.org/people/kwahmah_02/sounds/275072/
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

[Doorbell SFX, knocking on door]

Hello? Organic Foods Prime delivery!

[Door opens]

Hi, mister! Your order for Organic Foods grocery is here!

You look a bit uncertain. I know, it’s a bit odd to hire cute models as delivery drivers.

Yeah, since this is a new service, they’re hiring a lot of promo girls to raise awareness. I’m one of them.

It’s actually not too bad. Usually I have to stand still and smile at people for hours during events. Now I just drive around the city in my van and drop off groceries. 

I know. The outfit is a bit tight. It’s all for brand recognition though. ‘ORGANIC FOODS’, right across my chest. You can’t miss it. [chuckles]

Here, you can scan this QR code stamped on my thigh. It gives you a voucher for your next purchase. 

[short pause]

Maybe you have to get a bit lower. There, aim the camera up my leg…

You got it? Sweet. Now let me get your groceries from the van.

[short pause]

There you go. Thanks for subscribing to Prime!

Can you show me where your kitchen is? Let me put these in the fridge for you.

No, I insist. The slogan is ‘From the farm directly to your fridge’. And we *mean* it.

[she opens the fridge and start stocking]

Oops! I dropped the potatoes. Silly me, now I have to bend down to get them…

Sorry about that, sir. 

[chuckles] You look like you are about to faint over, are you okay? 

[flirty] Oh no, sir. You didn’t peak under my skirt like a bad boy, did you?

That would be very inappropriate… 

But you’re a Prime member and you’ve supported us for a long time, so I’m prepared to let that one go.

Now, if you have any feedback on the delivery service, that would be greatly appreciated.

Do you have any inquiries?

Oh, we have a great range of snack selections. Cookies, chips, chocolate bars…

Me? [flirty laughs] Oh, sir, that was smooth. I’m afraid I’m not for sale, though.

Don’t be disappointed. I’m included in a sweet deal…

For our dearest Prime members…

[she kisses him on the cheek]

Sir, it’s such a shame that hot, single guys like you have to do shopping by yourself…

So I suggest, keep up that Prime membership and let girls like me do it for you…  
You will? That’s a great decision, sir! 

[surprised but glad] Another twelve months?! You’re so generous, sir!

[she kisses him even more]

Here, if you put down my reference code, I get a huge performance mark-up next to my name.

Thank you for staying with Organic Foods, sir.

Me? Oh, of course, what do you want as your member benefits?

Let me put it this way. *How* do you want *me*?

[They make out and she takes off his shirt]

Don’t be shy, sir. We might be strangers, but satisfying customers is my top priority.

I noticed the way you were looking at me. I know how much you want me.

Did you enjoy the view up my skirt? I hope you saw how wet my panties were.

Go ahead, have a feel.

[she moans as he fingers her]

You can go deeper, I wouldn’t mind.

Let me lick my juices off your fingers, sir. They need to stay clean.

[She sucks his fingers]

I taste so great. Do you like the way my mouth and tongue just wrap around your fingers?

Let’s just say that wouldn’t be the only part of you I’ll be sucking on today.

[She knees down and takes his shorts off]

Mmm. Your cock seems to agree that Organic Foods have the best delivery girls, doesn’t it? [chuckles]

[She spits on his cock]

Just relax, and I’ll take good care of you, sir.

[licking and slurping noises]

[Improv a blowjob for the next minute]

[speaking with mouth full] God, I can feel you all the way down my throat.

Rougher, sir. Use me however you like.

[Blowjob turns rougher. Facefucking noises.]

[panting and gasping for air] Fuck, that was a nice cock.

Let me take off this outfit. I can tell things are about to get real messy.

Would you like to continue in the bedroom sir?

Of course, the kitchen works just fine for me. Do you want me lying naked on the countertop?

I’m glad you like it. I worked really hard for this body.

[surprised and shocked] Sir! You’re pouring the Organic Yogurt all over my tits!

[moaning] Lick them clean for me, yeah. 

[loud moans] Sir, the area around my nipples are sensitive. You have to be careful with your tongue…

Use me like a dinner plate. Pour whatever organic, ethically-sourced drinks on me and lick me clean with your delicate tongue…

[gasps] Sir! You can’t just stuff a cucumber inside my pussy!

It’s way too rough and irritating! Let go!

At least peel the skin off before you fuck with me with plants grown in sustainable farms…

I mean, I’m all for veganism. But dick seems better than vegetables this time. 

[she moans as he inserts]

God, that already feels much better…

I want you to know that every penny you’ve spent on the Prime membership is worthwhile…

It’s sad that hot promo girls don’t grow out of the ground, otherwise we’d be giving them to you by the truckload….

Yeah, pound me harder…

God, I nearly fell off the countertop there…

Why? Why’d you stop? I was getting so close…

[submissively] Of course, sir. I’ll bend over the table for you.

Spread my legs wider, I’m a big girl.

[moans as he inserts]

[improv some sex noises and read through the next part with pauses in between]

Grab my hair… Tighter, sir…

You like me looking over my shoulder while you fuck me doggystyle?

Whatever you do, just don’t pull out…

I beg you, give it to me and cum inside me…

[moans loudly as both orgasm]

Fuck! That was so much better than all the shitty car shows I did. 

[kisses] Thanks for treating a promo girl so amazingly, sir. 

I’m afraid I have to go, though. There’s still a lot of grocery left in the van.

Don’t worry, sir. I’ll keep your cum inside me throughout the rest of the day.

[kisses] Thanks for shopping with Organic Foods and renewing your Prime subscription, sir.

I’m not sure how long this promo would last, but I’ll make every effort to deliver your orders.

Even if the promo stops, I might still drop by at your place....

[chuckles]

Take care for now, sir. And don’t forget to shop at Organic Foods!

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
